La Tumba
by Chaouen
Summary: Una mujer se arrodilla sobre una tumba anónima en Isla Tranquila mientras reflexiona sobre el camino que le ha llevado hasta allí. (Así es cómo me gustaría que Sansa y el Perro vuelvan a cruzar sus caminos tras Festín de Cuervos. Oneshot Sansa POV)


**_Este pequeño texto está escrito desde el máximo cariño y respeto a dos de mis personajes favoritos de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, ya que en mi imaginación es así como vuelven a encontrarse. Por supuesto ni los personajes ni lugares me pertenecen, el placer de haberlos conocido se lo debemos a GRR Martin, de quien me he permitido tomárselos prestados por un ratito. Gracias George por ponerlos en nuestras vidas._**

**_Y gracias de antemano a ti lector que estás al otro lado de la pantalla dedicandome estos minutos_**

**_English readers, you can find the english version of this story in my profile with the tittle "The Grave". Hope you like it too._**

* * *

Se arrodilló lentamente sobre el montículo de tierra que le habían señalado. Estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina, rodeado de más tumbas anónimas, todas iguales entre sí, todas tristes y sin identificar.

Habían llegado hacía unas horas, tras sortear concienzudamente los problemas que les presentaba el complicado acceso a la Isla, para encontrarse con el desconcierto de varios monjes ante la presencia de dos mujeres a caballo, una de ellas armada. Alguno debió reconocer a Brienne de su anterior visita y avisó al Hermano Mayor, que les acomodó como mejor pudo en unos barracones y les ofreció agua y vino especiado. No dejó de observarla en ningún momento, con esos ojos tan inquisitivos y a la vez tranquilos que tenía, a los que daban ganas de contarles todos tus secretos o tus tormentos. Cuando le preguntó por qué querría alguien como ella visitar la tumba, no le contestó. Había cosas que simplemente debían hacerse, aunque no se supiera bien el motivo.

La lentitud con la que llevaban los monjes el ritual de la comida le exasperó. El guiso de carne y nabos que les sirvieron era insípido y triste, y aunque le calentó, no llenaba el vacío ni el miedo que sentía desde consiguió escapar del Valle ayudada por Brienne. Ella fue la que le contó la historia del Perro y su hermana Ayra; a ésta parecía imposible localizarla, aunque le reconfortaba saber que posiblemente siguiera viva, pero al menos a él sabía dónde lo podría encontrar, aunque fuera ya tarde. Brienne no comprendió al principio y trató de disuadirla, pero al fin y al cabo ir hacia Isla Tranquila era un destino tan válido como cualquier otro y acabó cediendo. En el fondo ella tampoco lo entendía, pero una parte de sí necesitaba ir allí, estuviera bien o mal, y aunque sentía más miedo que nunca, tenía la intuición de ser la única persona que pensó en él una vez que desapareció y la certeza de que nadie más que ella presentaría sus respetos a la tumba de la persona que un día le salvó la vida.

Y allí estaba ahora, abrigada en su capa, arrodillada al pie de un montón de tierra vulgar, sin saber qué rezar o decir, más que estar en silencio mirando las piedras y sintiendo el frio y el viento que empezaba soplar sobre la pequeña colina.

Ahora que estaba hecho se había quedado hueca, sin propósito ni idea de por dónde continuar, si es que aún quedaba un sitio al que pudiera ir, alguien a quién considerar amigo o refugio, salvo la mujer alta y masculina que le esperaba abajo y que al parecer había recorrido medio Poniente para encontrarla y sacarla de su encierro.

Se levantó con las rodillas entumecidas. El viento le había enredado el pelo y soplaba con fuerza. Se apretó en su capa y echó un último vistazo al montículo.

_"Pajarito"_

La voz, ronca y dura como un cuchillo rayando la piedra, le recorrió la espalda con un escalofrío de miedo y certeza.

_"Qué haces aquí"_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sansa permitió que una sombra de sonrisa asomara a sus labios antes de girarse. Un monje alto y corpulento cubierto con un vasto hábito marrón de la cabeza a los pies se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, aunque no lo había sentido acercarse. La miraba fijamente desde la oscuridad de su capucha y aún sin verle la cara habría reconocido esa voz y esas manos grandes y callosas en cualquier parte.

_"Me dijeron que el Perro había muerto y vine a ver su tumba"_

_"Por qué"_

_"Porque no he olvidado que me salvó la vida y porque probablemente soy la única persona que lamenta su muerte."_

El monje dió unos pasos hacia ella cojeando ligeramente, hasta ponerse a su altura.

_"Has crecido, niña"_

Ella asintió _"Demasiado"_

Levantó la mano para apartarle la capucha y al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la piel dura de sus cicatrices, deteniendose por un momento en el gesto. Ya no le importaba mirarle directamente a la cara, ni a los ojos, más tranquilos que la última vez que los vio, que ahora se fijaban intensamente en los suyos. Sólo era una cara más, una que al menos no escondía para ella secretos ni conspiraciones, ni matrimonios ni alianzas, ni promesas, ni falsas identidades que ocultasen a la persona que quería ser. Él le agarró la muñeca cuando la retiraba, con la misma fuerza que otras veces había evitado que se cayera, casi haciéndole daño, con intensidad, brutalidad y la inmadurez de quién no sabe qué hacer por mucho que quiera algo con desesperación. Tras unos segundos el hombre le atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola en un cuerpo que lo cerraba todo a su alrededor, entre unos brazos calientes y fuertes de los que era imposible escapar. Dentro del abrazo apoyó las manos y la cara contra su pecho y oyó su corazón, nítidamente, como si fuera un tambor que redobla a lo lejos muy despacio pero sin tregua, con un ritmo seguro y sólido. Casi sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se abandonó muy lentamente, relajada, a salvo y segura por primera vez en meses, quizá en años.

"_Gracias_" dijo muy muy bajito la niña soñadora que había sido, la mujer resolutiva en la que no le había quedado más remedio que convertirse, hacia el hombre que apoyaba ahora la barbilla sobre su sien y le apretaba fuerte contra él.

_"Pajarito" _susurró.

* * *

_Éste es el primer fanfic de ningún tipo que escribo y la primera vez que cuelgo algo mío en la red. Me daba vergüenza y he dudado mucho si publicarlo, así que por favor sed benevolentes conmigo :) Me conformo con que a una sola de las personas que habéis llegado hasta aquí le haya gustado. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será recibida como un regalo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Si te ha gustado puedes leer la misma historia desde el POV del Perro en mi otro fic titulado "El voto de silencio"_


End file.
